


Do Not Defy Death

by resonatingkitty



Series: Paths Divergent [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Mumza, Character Death, Devil!Schlatt, Gen, Married Philza, Mumza as Goddess of Death, Philza's Wife is the Goddess of Death, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: When Death realizes that a Green man with a God complex has been snatching her souls from the afterlife, she decides to do something about it.
Series: Paths Divergent [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Best of MCYT's, Completed stories I've read





	Do Not Defy Death

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Mumza as Goddess of Death Supremacy 
> 
> Birthed from [this headcanon](https://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/644822292392820736/funny-headcanon-kristin-as-goddess-of-death). I made Mumza into a badass warrior who totally kicked the crazed green man's butt and took his soul! :) It's what he gets for resurrecting Wilbur okay. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If anyone from Tumblr is rereading this from what I posted over there, I changed some stuff. 
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated! :)

Dream stood on the obsidian platform that hung high over the ruins of L'Manburg. He held a commanding presence and worse, he did not stand alone. To his right stood the infamous Wilbur Soot, a plague of insanity, and on his right stood JSchlatt, the embodiment of true evil. The three made quite the terrifying trio. 

The whole of the server was gathered together down below. They bore witness to the sight, some with shock and most with horror. Wilbur and Schlatt were supposed to be dead, they needed to be dead. Tommy had tried to warn them… Tommy had said…. And Tommy was among them know, his still thin frame shaking slightly and his eyes shining with fear. 

“I am a God!” Dream’s voice rang out loudly, confidently. He threw his arms out wide, his signature mask hiding his face from view yet everyone could hear the smugness in his words, “Look at what I am capable of! My power is beyond anything anyone of you has ever seen! This is my server and things are about to be very different from here on out!”

Murmurs rose up from the crowd below but none stepped forward to challenge the green clad man’s words. Fear saturated the air.

Until.

“You sure about that mate?”

Everyone’s attention turned at once to the figure standing at the top of the Prime Path. His armor shone faintly in the weak sunlight, his sword hung sheathed at his waist. His black haori waved gently in the breeze and his jet black, scarred wings rested folded against his back.

“Philza Minecraft” Dream spoke his name in the same mocking tone one would a misbehaving child. Even though he knew Phil outdated him by many many centuries. “Are you confident enough to try and stop me? To stop us?” Dream’s head tilted toward Wilbur and Phil’s eyes narrowed, “Would you kill your own son again? Can you? After all, you are now a _flightless_ Angel.”

Phil smirked, his blue eyes starting to shine with the power of his grace. He stared straight at Dream just as a loud rumbling noise started to sound. “It’s not me you gotta worry about mate.” With a loud splintering crack the very stone beneath the platform began to crack and crumble away. Nothing but pitch black swirled in the hole that was being created. A sudden coldness filled the air as the temperature dropped suddenly. Phil remained unphased and continued on, “You see Dream, there is actually a deity that rules the afterlife. Her name is Death and she doesn't like it when her souls get poached.”

All of a sudden a figure emerged from the swirling darkness, flying up past the platform into the sky above. Two huge white wings spread wide, casting shadows over the land below. It was a woman. She had fair skin, jet black hair that was pulled high in a ponytail. 

She wore black armor from head to toe and held in her hand a black sword. Her eyes were fixed on Dream, cold and unforgiving.

It was enough to make Dream take a step back.

The woman, she did not speak. She just hovered as if waiting for something to happen and soon something did. From the hole came one, two, many, and finally thousands of small orbs of varying colors. They danced and swirled and flowed unto the land much like orbs of experience. Some rose up towards her and some flowed through the startled crowd and up the stairs to hover around Phil’s person.

Thousands of voices rose up suddenly, all speaking as one.

“Dadza! Dadza we told Mumza the thing!”

“Good job guys! I’m proud of you all!” Philza laughed and the woman smiled, flashing a warming glance in the Angel’s direction momentarily before fixing her gaze back on the three on the platform once again.

“Yes my dear,” She spoke, her voice radiant, sharp. Crisp like ice, “My children have informed me of the violations that have occurred within my realm. Violations that will not go unpunished.” Her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword and slowly, she raised it and pointed it at Dream. “What, my children, shall I do with the one who dared to steal my souls from me?”

The thousands of voices rose up once again, all saying in unison, “Mumza! B E L T!”

Death raised her sword, lips lifting upwards in a grin. “Very well.”

She drove, a flash of white feathers and shining orbs. Her sword met Dream’s so hard that sparks flew from the impact. Her feet hit the obsidian floor and her wing propelled her forward, knocking Dream back with her momentum.

An ender pearl flew and moments later Dream was gone. Wilbur, realizing that he’d been abandoned, quickly tried to do the same but he was not fast enough.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Death scolded, reaching out to grasp the back of his jacket and pull him toward her. “Your time on this plane is up Wilbur Soot. Back to the afterlife with you, this time for good.” She ordered and Wilbur screamed in defiance and anger, even screaming for Phil, as she lifted her sword and ran him through. His body slumped and Death lifted him with ease and dropped him from the platform. He fell, disappearing in the hole below.

Death then turned her gaze to Schlatt, who was still standing calmly off to the side. He had his arms crossed and a cigar burning away between his lips. With a heaving sigh he reached up to pull the cigar from his lips, guessing “I gotta go too huh?”

“It would be best.” Death confirmed and Schlatt heaved another sigh before letting his gaze rake over the crowd, seemingly looking for someone. “Tubbs! I’ll see you next week still yeah? I’m still on to babysit the pipsqueak right?” He called down to Tubbo, who startled slightly but nodded, calling back.

“Y-Yeah Schlatt! If you want!”

“Of fucking course I do Tubbo! Kids my nephew after all.” Schlatt yelled back. Death cleared her throat, attempting to hide the smile on her lips. Schlatt’s gaze landed back on her, offended, “Alright alright! I’m going lady! Sheesh!” And with a snap of his fingers, Schlatt disappeared in a swirl of blue fire.

“Mumza! Behind!” The voices rose up in a sudden panicked wave and Death turned just in time to dodge the sword aiming for her back. She sidestepped Dream, allowing him to fly past her, tripping on his own momentum for a moment before he balanced himself once more.

“This is my server!” Dream spat, coming at her in a frenzy. She easily blocked his moves, deflecting each thrust and swing of his sword.

“I am powerful!” Dream charged her, lashing out with a mysterious power. Death brushed it off easily as nothing more than a soft blow causing Dream to growl with pure animalistic rage.

“I am a God!” Dream screamed and Death laughed. His sword fell to the void moments later and his back hit the obsidian with a thud.

Death towered above him, her sword resting just under his chin. She gazed down into his burning hate filled eyes, right through his mask, and her voice reverberated with her power when she spoke.

“Even a God cannot outrun Death.”

Dream’s death was not kind to him. His soul fought with every ounce of its power but Death won, as she always did. His final life ending sent a ripple across the land, a breath that the very world itself seemed to be holding was released.

Death felt peace once again return to the land. Her business was nearly concluded. 

She flared her wings in a silent command. The orbs obeyed at once. They flowed, just as they had, and disappeared back into the hole.

She turned, her gaze scanning through the crowd below searching for one individual. Once she spotted him, her wings carried her down and she landed with a soft thump in front of Tommy. 

He flinched when she drew nearer to him but he met her gaze with something of a challenge shining in his blue orbs. 

“Have you come for me too?” Tommy asked, his voice wavering slightly. He was trying to hide how afraid he was and Death could not blame him. Dream has sent him prematurely to the afterlife and pulled him back. But Dream didn’t do it right. Tommy’s soul wasn’t fully pulled back. What stood before her was a phantom. 

“Do you know what you are Tommy?” Death asked, “You must by now. You would’ve seen the signs.” 

“I’m still dead,” Tommy guessed.

“Partially. You see when Dream sent you to the afterlife and pulled you back, he didn’t pull all of your soul back with you.” Death explained, her voice gentle because she could feel Tommy starting to panic, “You’re a phantom, much like the Ghostbur was. As time goes on you will become more and more incomporeal until you cease to exist in the land of the living.”

“How do we cure him?” A timid voice questions, Tubbo with Ranboo at his back stepped forward, his gaze was pleading. 

“There is no cure.” Death stated and her heart broke for Tommy as his shoulders slumped in acceptance. It broke her heart to see this child before here, who used to be so full of life, reduced to this kindling flame because of one man’s powertrip. Thus Death made a decision, “However I can make you whole again.”

Shocked blue eyes stared at her. “Step forward Tommy”

Death reached out, taking Tommy’s face in her hands. She felt him shutter as she leant down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Tommy gasped as life slowly bled back into him, his soul knitting itself back together. He collapsed but Death caught him easily, even as Tubbo and a green clad robot stepped forward frantically. 

“He will sleep for a while,” Death explained to Tubbo, handing Tommy off to the robot, “When he awakes, he will be good as new.” 

“T-Thank you.” Tubbo smiled, leaning back against Ranboo in relief.

Her business concluded, Death spread her wings and launched herself into the sky once more. Her eyes landed on the man still standing at the stop of the Prime Path. Philza smiled cheerily at her and waved his goodbye.

“Until we meet again my love.” She called to him, smiling in return, before folding her wings and diving gracefully into the hole.

Rumbling sounded again as the land moved and knitted itself back together.

Silence hung heavily in the air before an exclamation of “What the fuck?” broke it. All eyes turned to Philza, the same question swirling unspoken in them.

“My wife!” Phil shrugged, offering no more information and turning away to leave. A stream of “What the fuck Philza?! WIFE?!?!” following after him.


End file.
